degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 12)
The twelfth season of Degrassi will premiere on July 16 2012, and at a new time at 10pm ET, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). This season will follow a 4-week telenovela format with 16 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, marketed as Degrassi: Showdown, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. The remaining 24 episodes will be aired over the course of Fall 2012 and Spring 2013. Five actors will be added to the cast, Dylan Everett, Sarah Fisher, Craig Arnold, Demetrius Joyette and Kevin Alves. Production and casting for the season began on February 27, 2012, and filming began on March 19, 2012, at Epitome Pictures studios in Toronto, Ontario. The TeenNick slogan for this season is "Whose Side Are YOU On?" Main Cast Seniors *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a formerly wealthy socialite trying to rebuild her life. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, a homophobic hockey player. (New) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a dancer redeeming her bad past. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar goth with a passion for writing. *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a cheerleader with a vain and snobbish attitude. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, an arrogant ladies man and star athlete. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid-back and charming craftsman. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, an overweight, humorous and self-conscious musician. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a recovering drug addict with a Type-A personality. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a cocky athlete that looks after his younger brother. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an eccentric artist confused about her sexuality. Juniors *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, Luke's twin sister and a member of the Drama Club. (New) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's twin brother and a member of the hockey team. (New) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart girl attempting to get an independent identity. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, an intelligent, religious teenager with a penchant for writing. *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a former teen father with a troubled childhood. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a former teen mother with a talent in music *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a transgender student trying to find his niche in life. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an athlete with a drive to become cool. *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish, a student with alternative taste in music and fashion. Sophmores *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a member of the hockey team and Stargazer's Club. (New) Freshmen *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who has a bad home life. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a snarky cello virtoso. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, an openly gay teenager and Tori's best friend. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a perky cheerleader who wants to climb the school's social ladder.. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Stephan James as Julian Williams; a snarky athlete with talent for MMA. (Grade 12) *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello; A girl who has feelings for Drew *Kevin Alves as Ari Unconfirmed *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a good-natured nerd getting used to adolescence. *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, a sweet and innocent redhead who loves science. *Trevor Childs as an unknown grade 9 *Nicholas Danks as an unknown grade 9 Trivia *Production for this season began on March 19, 2012. The first scene filmed features Tori, Tristan and Maya. *Upcoming characters, Luke and Becky, will be siblings *This season will contain the 300th episode in 'The Next Generation' series *It is unconfirmed whether or not Wesley or Hannah will return. *It was confirmed in a interview with Munro Chambers that the seniors will graduate at the end of this season. *This is the first season with at least one regular in each grade. *Season 12 will be airing at a new time at 10pm ET *There will be no more uniforms in this season. *It's rumored Eli and Becky will be working on a play together. The play is entitled "Romeo and Jules". *First set of fraternal twins since Season 9. *A hockey team will be introduced. Episode List Main Article: Episode Guide Promos *TeenNick Teaser *TeenNick Psyched for Summer: Degrassi *"Bite Your Tongue" Music Video Promo *Degrassi: Showdown TeenNick Promo Photos 121315script.jpg|Final 2 Episodes for the Summer Block of Season 12. Scripts12091212.jpg|Scripts for Episodes 9 & 11 of Season 12. lukedegrassi12.jpg|Cast Script Reading including forthcoming character ''Luke (played by guy on the left.)'' readthrough121315.jpg|Cast Script Reading for Episodes 13-15 of Season 12. OnSetOfS12TNPromo.jpg|On the Set of the Season 12 Promo Shoot for TeenNick. Katie,Clare, Maya, Tristan.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare), Chloe Rose (Katie), Olivia Scriven (Maya) & Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan) on the Season 12 Set. FreshmanPlus.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan), Olivia Scriven (Maya), Alex Steele (Tori) & Newcomer Sarah Fisher (Becky Baker). ClareNDave.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare) & Jahmil French (Dave) on the Degrassi Set for Season 12. season12scripts121720(2).jpg|Scripts for Episodes 17 -20 of S12. 177522_lawm.jpg|Olivia Scriven as Maya in the S12 Summer Block Promo. tumblr_m4my1tacnb1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan, with an unidentified person in the S12 Summer Block Promo. 177523_melt.jpg At oj7ACAAAmocw.jpg drewpassedout.jpeg|Drew Gets Knocked Out tumblr_m491vuyq6C1rvhd20o2_1280.png|Mike confronts Drew tumblr_m49231Lb2V1rvhd20o2_500.png|Eli Saying Welcome To Degrassi tumblr_m4e0ir5UAE1r2t2rv.jpeg|Luke and Becky with their Dad Screen Shot 2012-05-29 at 8.09.43 PM.png confirmeddate2012feat.jpeg|Degrassi Unity pfsfeature52812.jpeg|Katie confronting Bianca about she is the one who messed up Bianca's car and about Drew degrassi-640x359.jpeg|And the showdown begins MayaandCampbell1.jpg|Campbell with Maya looking angry BeckySmiling.jpg|Becky smiling at Eli Campbellgirlstoilets.jpg|Campbell upset Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 12 Category:Seasons Category:Season 12 Episodes